Rae
Introduction Rae is the short-tempered infamous leader of the largest criminal society on Paradei, The Initiative. Rae's family migrated from their home of A'Valuron when she was but a young child and lived on a variety of planets up until Rae turned 19 and settled permanently on Paradei. Personality Rae is short-tempered, impatient and incredibly driven. When she sets her mind to something she'll stop at nothing to achieve her goals, even if it includes torching whatever is in her way. She is not known for sugarcoating things and tend to tell things just as they are, which often leads to people thinking of her as rude and inconsiderate of others. But underneath the fiery outer layers is a fierce loyalty to family and friends. She'll gladly put herself on the line to protect those that she care for. Background Early Life Rae was born to an Al'Eh father and Elf mother in the A'Valuron'e capital of Aeira during the final years of the Celestial War. Conflict was on everyone's mind during these years and when the young Rae started showing an aptitude to the Arcane arts her family quickly moved off Heresia, afraid of having their only daughter taken from them and placed in the war academy. The small family came from a quite privileged background, which in turn made moving between planets every other year a relatively simple affair. But those years tore on the young Rae who constantly had a hard time adjusting to the constant changes around her. She was always the new kid, picked on for not being native to the planets that the family settled on. But she had a few things that kept her relatively content. The unconditional love from her parents along with the Arcana that surged through her and kept her company. Rae's skills in the Arcane arts were nurtured and sharpened through long training sessions with her father. While some would call these sessions quite harsh at times, Rae adored every second she got to spend with her father, whom she looked up to immensely. As Rae's training progressed it became clearer and clearer what she excelled in. Rae was a pyromancer through and through, with a tendency to let herself go in the heat of the moment and engulf her surroundings in flames. Eventually she surpassed even her father and decided it was time to spread her wings and explore the system on her own. Her parents moved back to A'Valuron but Rae decided to say goodbye for now and set off towards Paradei to start a new chapter on her own. The Initiative When Rae came alone to Paradei she felt extremely lonely, but found a friend in the information broker Zara whom she met during a night out. The pair quickly became close friends and Zara introduced Rae to the criminal underbelly of Junith City. They quickly established a wide network of contacts and eventually started recruiting trustworthy people to their cause, a cause which would grow with the years to become the infamous Initiative. Rae did not initially agree with the seedy criminal practices, but the sense of belonging along with hefty amounts of credits quickly changed her mind. The Initiative grew in numbers and influence over the years and is currently the largest Paradei-based crime syndicate in the Solaris system. While their main base of operations is located in an undisclosed location in Junith City, they have outposts set up on a majority of the populated planets. WIP Powers and Equipment An Everlasting Flame "Burn bright, Red Sparrow" - Rae's father Rae's Al'Eh heritage quickly manifested itself in the form of immense Arcane talent, a talent that quickly proved to be an aptitude to pyromancy. Instead of channeling her Arcana whenever she needs to cast a spell, Rae instead opted to constantly channel her mana and store it in fiery orbs that are able to be summoned and used at will. This constant channeling is of course not without its side-effects. Rae is constantly emitting large amounts of heat which can make it hard to be in her presence for extended periods of time. She is also very tired most of the time. This causes her to often experience big mood swings and occasionally forget things. She specializes in large and explosive displays of pyromancy, capable of immense destruction in a matter of seconds. Once in combat Rae summons the previously mentioned orbs to her side and is able to launch them as projectiles, or consume the mana inside to perform other spells. Rae's preferred movement spell is her specialty of smoke transformation. She is able to turn into a thick cloud of smoke and sparks to either teleport or move at high speeds through the air. WIPP Equipment WIP